Bad Day, Bad Ron?
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron made it through Ron's change from good to bad and back again.  What has changed between the two of them.  What will change in the future. Are they seeing each other in a different light now?
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Bad Day?

The wedding was on again and this time Ron was his normal self. Ron glanced over at his lovely red haired friend. She looked wonderful in a blue dress. They were sitting at a regular table this time. Kim had agreed to come with him as a friend. "Finally no more kid's table." Ron said. "Thanks for being my date….ahh friend" he changed as Kim glared at him. But then she smiled "Admittedly, not as awkweird as I feared." as she returned to eating her cake.

"Some more cake Ron." offered Sean as he gave Ron a piece of cake.

"Is that Sean?" asked Kim.

"Why thank you Sean" said Ron "See, KP, a piece of cake."

"Ron, what did you.." asked Kim smirking at him.

"I just gave him a little attitude adjustment" Ron said as he patted the repaired equipment that nearly made him a truly evil villain bent of hoarding all the Nacos of the world and made Drakken so good that it drove Kim and Rufus crazy.

Ron returned to eating his cake. Kim glanced at her blonde haired friend, who admittedly to herself looked rather nice in the suit he was wearing. She was so happy to have her real friend back. The past few days had been a little weird. From sneaking into the Villian convention to fighting Ron at what had been Drakken's lair. Kim had to admit to herself. Ron made a better villain than Drakken. His inventions worked, his plans worked. He even caught me before I could do anything. Although calling me by my full name did catch me a little off guard. He played me so perfectly. He let me escape and get to his machine to turn it off. But that was just a distraction. He had built a better weather machine while I was worried about the first machine. If Drakken and Wade had not fixed the helmet so Drakken could change Ron back, she didn't know what she would have done.

Ron saw Kim looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 'What is she thinking about me?' he wondered. He remembered some of what had happened. Being changed, being the Bad Boy, something he never had done, was something that had had an effect on him. I hope she'll forgive me for what I did to her. It all started that night at her house watching that dopey show "Agony County" where the outcast loves and is loved by the heroine. The guy tells the girl, we can only be friends. "Yeah, right" he thought to himself. That is just like those TV guys. Drag everyone along then in the end put the loser and the pretty girl together. Like that would ever happen. The loser/bad boy never gets the girl.

The whole time had been as Kim put it "awkweird". He had sort of asked her to come with him to the wedding. She had sort of suggested it, then with a doubtful scared look on her face had pulled back. He had been so nervous asking her that he had to open up his shirt he had gotten so hot. Luckily the show she had been waiting to see started. That is when he found out that she sorta liked the bad boy type. She called it the misunderstood jerk. "Like there is a dif." I had said. "Uh-huh" she said "a hottie diff." "Oh so you like the bad boy." I had said. "Well, sometime I.." Kim stopped and said "No not at all" as her dad walked by. Then she had continued with the cutest look on her face "but some girls do." "Oh, really" I had said and sat back in thought. That was the start of the whole thing.

Kim had finished most of her cake and reached for her cup. "Oh man, empty". She got ready to get up when Ron noticed her empty cup. "Would you like some more punch, KP?" Ron asked standing with his own empty cup. "Please and thank you." Kim said sitting back down and giving Ron her cup. She watched Ron walk off to get her some punch. Ron had tried to be the bad boy to impress her. She knew that now. He had never done anything like that before. I mean we have always been friends, but when he did that he seemed to be taking things between us a little more seriously. The thing is what do I think about what he did. I mean I offered to come to the wedding with first. What was I thinking, me go to a wedding of all things with Ron. Then, that next day he turned up at school dressed like that character at school and acting like a jerk. Apparently he thought I was attracted to that type of guy. Then we had to go check out what the villains were doing at the convention. Wade set us up with some cover costumes. Ron was some Zorbok, Zordok dude. I supposed to be some chick called Shelia of the Leopard People. I was not comfortable in the catsuit. Little more revealing than I am used to. But it worked for awhile, then came the fight that caused the whole problem.

A hand touched her shoulder and Kim jumped she had been so deep in thought. She shreeched a little. "Kim, you okay?" asked Ron as he gave her a full cup of punch. She turned to her friend. "Yeah, just thinking about something, you sorta surprised me." The one thing I can't tell you is how warm I feel when you touch me like that she thought. And how warm I feel when you look at me like that. "You sure, KP, you are looking a little flushed there." Ron said.

Kim's temperature felt like it had risen several degrees. "Ron could we take a little walk outside, eating all this cake I need to keep moving to keep my figure."

"There's nothing wrong with your figure that I can see." Ron said causing Kim to feel even hotter. "OK, Kim here, we'll step out on the porch, it's cooler out there. He stood and pulled her chair out for her, then gave her his arm.

She giggled a little. "You keep this up and people will start to talk. There are going to be enough questions at school next week as it is."

Ron laughed and said "Let'em talk. We are just friends." He said patting her arm. 'I wish in some ways it could be more.' He thought.

'I wish it could be more." Kim thought as they walked out on the porch. "That's right Ron, friends to the end." She said.

This will be a several part story on how Kim and Ron face what happened to them. Also Drakken and Shego will have to face a few things. I still plan to keep up with me other stories, but I liked this episode so much I wanted to write about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fics.

Bad Day, Bad Ron

Chapter 2

I appreciate all the reviews for the start of this one. I am planning two sets of fics. I will be doing these one in two ways. The first will do on the premise of the episode numbers that place the "Bad Boy" incident before "Emotion Sickness". The second group of chapters will go on the premise in order of episodes shown that puts "Bad Boy" after "Emotion Sickness". This will be an interesting run of stories.

Ron led Kim out on the veranda where a refreshing breeze struck them as he opened the door. Kim sighed as the breeze took her hair and blew it around her head. She held onto Ron's arm as they walked out and took a seat on a bench in the shade of the building. She adjusted her dress and sighed as they sat in silence of just the two of them.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" She answered as she turned to see him staring at her.

"I haven't told you how pretty you look." He said.

"Rooonnnn!" she said turning a slight tinge of red again.

Ron laughed and patted her arm with his free hand. "Well, it's true." He said. "and something else, thanks for getting me out of that situation. That…that was a weird experience."

She turned and saw his brown eye burning into hers. "Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"Not really, just bits and pieces, I remember something about the wedding, then Shego being scared of me. Then I remember calling you 'Kimberly Ann Possible' and putting you in those chain thingees. Sorry about that." He said.

"Everything was pretty weird Ron, but the middle name thing was a little overkill. Nobody calls me that, unless it is mom or dad." She said.

"You too, huh" he said with a grin.

"Me too, what?" she questioned.

"The old saying when your parents call you by your first name you answer as soon as you can. When they call you by your first and last, or first and middle, you should be answering them right then. But when they call you by all three.."

"You should have been there 5 minutes ago." They said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Kim laughed. Ron laughed with her.

'Gosh' she thought. 'It is so good to hear him laugh like that and not that evil laugh.'

Ron looked at his auburn haired friend and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Kim? Tell me, please."

"Ron, you scared me, really you scared me, that was until you said you wanted the world's supply of Nacos." She laughed. "But Ron, you did things that I never thought that you could or would do. I mean you were a powerful villain. You even scared Shego. I thought I had really, I mean really lost you. Then Drakken put that helmet on you and I got my Ron back."

"Your Ron?" he asked. He smiled inwardly at the expression on her face. She had let something slip and her face showed it.

"Yes, my Ron, my friend and my partner." She said as she placed her hand on his. Then she realized what she had done and jerked her hand back and nervously adjusted her hair. The red bloom came back to her cheeks.

Ron heard music start in the convention hall. "Hey, KP!" he said excitedly "How would you like to dance?"

"Dance?" she answered. "What do you mean, dance?"

"Well, there is dancing at this wedding. Come on. Let's go dance!" He stood and extended his hand.

Kim looked up at her excited friend. "OK, sound's like fun." She jumped up and took his hand. They started to the door and he opened the door for her. She entered and waited for him. As he let the door close he extended his arm. "Miss Possible, would care to join me in a dance?" he asked formally.

"Why yes, Mr. Stoppable, I would be pleased to join you in a dance." She answered. The two teens entered into the dance hall as the music started again. "Have I told you how pretty you look?" he asked.

Kim was out of breath. Ron was a good dancer she had to admit. The two of them had danced most of time taking quick breaks every so often. She had to admit to herself, that she had never had this much fun with anyone. She had to shake her head and think. She was having a wonderful time with Ron. He turned out to be quite suave when he wanted to be. Ron seemed to be having a good time also. He genuinely was smiling now, not just his Ron smile, but something different. Ron was sitting besides her finishing off the cup of punch he had.

"OK, folks, last dance" called the band director. "We are making this one slow, so grab your partner and get close." Kim bowed her head and folded her hands in her lap. 'Surely, he won't want to dance this one, he really doesn't like slow dances. If he only knew that I did.'

"KP" came his voice. She looked up with him standing there with his hand outstretched. "Come on, let's dance this one." She saw him smiling his Ron smile again. Her heart leaped for joy as she smiled, took his hand and said "Sure!"

He led her to the floor then clumsily took her into her arms, she giggled as she guided his hands and arms into the proper places and they started to move slowly across the floor with the other couples. As they dance, unknown to each other the distance between them lessened as they got closer and closer. Their hands released and her arms went around his neck and his arm around her waist. Soon, her head was lying on his shoulder and his head was nestled into her auburn hair. "Have I told you how pretty you look?" he said as the two of them slowly moving with the music.

When the song ended the other couples applauded the band. The burst of noise startled the two teens out of their embrace. They broke apart quickly realizing how close they had been dancing. Ron adjusted the cuff of his shirt while Kim rearranged her hair. They both felt hot for some strange reason they thought.

"Okay, everyone all you single ladies and single guys get ready. It is time for the throwing of the bouquet and the garter." Before they knew it Kim and Ron found themselves pushed and pulled into separate groups being the single girls and single guys. The bride turned her back to the group of girls and got ready to throw the bouquet. Ron could not see Kim because she was in the center of the group. The bouquet went sailing and landed in the group of girls. There were laughs and cheers as the group of girls broke up leaving Kim there holding the bouquet that had literally fallen into her hands. Her face was turning the color of her hair as she stared incredulously at the flowers in her hand. She stared over at Ron, who quit laughing quickly by the look she was giving him. Then the groom prepared to shoot the garter into the group of single men. Kim noticed one of them run up to the groom and whisper something. The groom broke out into a huge grin and nodded. The man ran back into the group and whispered something to several of them. The groom laughing launched the garter into the air, and this time instead of all the guys diving for the garter, they split apart leaving Ron in the middle by himself only the have the garter land in his hand. Now it was Kim's turn to laugh at Ron. He glanced over to Kim with the garter hanging in his hand with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Okay, Kim, Ron, you two caught the bouquet and the garter. Ron by tradition you have to place the garter on Kim." The audience burst into hysterical laughter at the expressions of the two teens. The girls grabbed Kim and the guys grabbed Ron and drug them both up to the podium. Kim sat in a chair and Ron knelt in front of her with the garter in his hand he carefully brought the garter up her calf to her knee and tried to stop there but everyone kept yelling "higher!" Ron looked at her, and she just smiled back at him saying with her eyes. 'You've seen more of me than anyone else other than my parents'. So Ron went just a little further, stopped and reached out to help Kim to her feet. The audience cheered as the group broke up.

Later, the two teens were walking to together near the room where the ceremony had been held. Kim still had the bouquet and Ron had retrieved the garter from Kim's leg. Kim could see Ron looking at her. She turned and asked "What?"

"Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, about five times." She said blushing.

"Uh, sorry about what happened at the dance." He apologized.

"That's alright, but talking about awkweird." She laughed.

"You said it!" laughed Ron. "I am going to have to skip the next family reunion."

"Why is that?" asked Kim.

"Come on, Kim, have you forgotten the old wife's tale about who catches the bouquet and the garter as in who get married?" he laughed.

"Oh, that, ooookkkayyy, now that is awkweird." Said Kim.

The two teen looked up and realized that they had walked into the room where the ceremony had been held. They walked to the front of the rooms and stood under the canopy where the bride and groom had been standing for the ceremony. They realized where they were and stood in uncomfortable silence. Kim looked at her flowers and Ron scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, KP did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she responded.

"Did you have a good time?" he repeated.

"I do…..I mean I did." She flushed a little when she realized what she had said. "How about you?"

"I do..did. uhhh.. yeah..I had a great time." He stammered. He looked up and saw his parent waving. "Looks like my folks are ready to leave. Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said and put her arm in his as them left the room.

Later, Ron led Kim to the front door of her house. She held the flowers in her hand and picked at them as they stood at the door. "Thanks for going with me Kim." He said.

"Thanks for asking me." She said. "I really had a good time."

"Goodnight, KP" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Goodnight, Ron" she said as she hugged back.

"See'ya later." He said as he backed away.

"Okay" she said. "See'ya"

"You going to be helping with the floats for Middleton Day's tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I volunteered to be the pickle." He said. "I'll be there to get my costume."

"Don't get in a pickle Ron!" she laughed.

"Funny, KP, funny." He answered. "See'ya, you really did look pretty tonight."

"Thanks, See'ya" Kim said.

Ron turned and walked back to the car where he parents waited.

"Thanks, Ron" she said in a whisper. "Thanks for the date."

Hope all of you liked this one. I will do another fic that shows with reactions for Drakken and Shego. I took ideas from some reviews, some emails and post to the Kim Possible yahoo site and crushes revealed yahoo site. Also there was an inspiration by a picture done by Maxie Goofmore. Thanks for all the posts and emails.


End file.
